


Midnight

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (HP) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Inspired by Cinderella, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: Just when Draco thinks he’s found the one, the clock strikes midnight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ficlets (HP) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805908
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wife, Rose, for coming up with the idea of Cinderella Drarry! I wouldn’t have ever thought of this, so all credit goes to her creative brain 🎉
> 
> Written for the July Drarry Discord Drabble challenge 
> 
> Words: 131

Draco stared at the man in his arms as they danced across the crowded ballroom. Although Draco didn’t know the man’s name, he felt as though he had known him for years and years. There was something enchanting about his lopsided smile and dark green eyes, which were hidden behind round glasses. Black curls fell over his forehead, somewhat hiding a jagged white scar. Draco simply couldn’t take his eyes off him.

As the clock tower on the east side of the kingdom rang out, signalling the top of the hour, the man’s eyes grew large and he broke away from Draco’s grasp.

“I have to go.”

Before Draco could say anything, the man dashed out of the ballroom and into the cool midnight air, leaving behind a single black shoe.


End file.
